shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joke's on Schemer
The Joke's on Schemer is the seventeenth episode of the third season. Plot It is the day before Schemer's favorite holiday, April Fool's Day, and the kids know it. They dread Schemer's pranks, so they decide to play a trick on him. They tear a page off Stacy's calendar so that it reads April 1st. Schemer walks in and sees this, exclaiming that everyone is going to be out to get him. So he rigs up a bunch of pranks, including whoopee cushions, chattering teeth, and lining the entrance to the arcade with glue. However, everyone thinks that Schemer is even weirder than usual and it just so happens that Mr. King is coming so Schemer can renew his arcade lease. It would have worked out, but Schemer regarded the whole thing as a big joke and shredded the lease. Soon, Schemer discovers the kids' prank, just as some movers start packing up the arcade machines. Stacy tells the kids to talk to J.B. King about this! Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Barbara Hamilton as Ginny Johnson * Aurelio Padron as Felix Perez * Myra Fried as a Passenger Mentioned Characters * Billy Twofeathers (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Gordon (mentioned) Thomas Story * Wrong Road A lady wearing a green floppy hat somehow makes Gordon's fireman assume the guard waved his green flag. As a result, Gordon leaves without his passengers, causing a huge delay. As if that wasn't bad enough, Edward is switched onto the main line by mistake since the signalman was not informed about the change of plan. Gordon is switched onto the branch and Bill and Ben tease him the next day by wondering if they should scrape him and dump him into the sea or just act looney in general. BoCo arrives and sends Bill and Ben about their business. Gordon expresses gratitude to BoCo, not knowing that the twins were only teasing. Jukebox Band Segment Song * This Old Man Cartoons and Songs * Laugh and a Half * Cartoons used in the song: ** Merrie Melodies - Hamateur Night (1939) ** Merrie Melodies - Prest-O Change-O (1939) ** Gulliver's Travels (1939) ** Merrie Melodies - Wackiki Wabbit (1943) ** Noveltoons - The Stupidstitious Cat (1947) ** Noveltoons - The Wee Men (1947) Trivia * In the Nick Jr. version, the song Laugh and a Half is edited out. The scene where Schemer thinks Ginny has "fake" tomatoes and trying to use his buzzer is also edited out. * "Wrong Road" would be the last story from Series 2 of Thomas the Tank Engine to make its American TV debut on Shining Time Station. * Mr. Conductor's Polo team is named "Britches" for whom he wears jersey #3. * J.B. King's telephone voice during his conversation with Stacy is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. * Mr. Conductor tells Wrong Road to Dan, Becky and Kara in this episode. * In the Fox Family version: **The scene where the kids decide to trick Schemer was shortened. **The scene where Schemer puts the glue down outside his arcade was cut out. **The scene where the kids tell Mr. Conductor what they did to trick Schemer was shortened. **The scene where Schemer thinks Ginny has "fake" tomatoes and trying to use his buzzer was cut out. **The Jukebox Band song, This Old Man was cut out. *When Mr. Conductor is chased by the chattering teeth, some notes from the theme from Jaws can be heard. Goofs * Becky says that Gordon's conductor was to blame for causing the mix-up at the station in "Wrong Road," but the one to blame was actually Gordon's fireman. Gallery The Joke's on Schemer/Gallery Episode File:The Joke's on Schemer Category:Episodes Category:Season 3